


i want your fire, want your love (Russian translate)

by RiaPush



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Movie Star AU, lots of fluff, that's it I think
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaPush/pseuds/RiaPush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie Star AU: </p>
<p>- Знаешь, я так рад, что написал тебе сегодня утром, - уголки губ Троя дёрнулись вверх, и он ответил:</p>
<p>- А я рад, что ты написал мне твит несколько лет назад. И что ты продолжаешь делать это.</p>
<p>мы оба известны, постоянно флиртуем в Твиттере, и даже наши мамы шипперят нас, но мы никогда не встречались, поэтому, хочешь выпить кофе и узнать друг друга получше?</p>
<p>или история, где у Троя похмелье, Коннор думает, что он милый, и им обоим просто очень нравится целоваться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want your fire, want your love (Russian translate)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i want your fire, want your love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485858) by [idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo/pseuds/idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo). 



@troyesivan: идти посмотреть «О снах и кошмарах» имеет всё необходимое, включая пресс @ConnorFranta!

@ConnorFranta: @troyesivan, аввв, спасибо, малыш <3 однако они в кадре не более пяти минут.

@troyesivan: @ConnorFranta, всё ещё наслаждаюсь видом… немного больше, чем мне следует это делать;) 

*

@ConnorFranta: новый сингл @troyesivan заставляет меня хотеть укусить кулак в волнени от предстоящего альбома.

@troyesivan: @ConnorFranta, это должно быть комплиментом? Я обеспокоен, как твоя рука?

@ConnorFranta: @troyesivan, не волнуйся, это приятная боль.

*

@troyesivan: я болеееею *хлюпает и хлюпает носом*. Надеюсь, я буду в порядке в понедельник для моего концерта в Лондоне!

@ConnorFranta: @troyesivan, ты останешься в доме @Zozeeboo, верно? Немного моего любимого чая есть в той розовой коробке, выпей его для скорейшего выздоровления!

@troyesivan: @ConnorFranta, уже чувствую себя лучше, огромное спасибо, дорогой хх

@ConnorFranta: @troyesivan, нет проблем, сладкий <3

*

@ConnorFranta: ПОЗДРАВЛЯЮ @troyesivan ЗА ПОЛУЧЕНИЕ ТВОЕГО ГРЭММИ! Не могу ещё сильней гордиться тобой <3

@troyesivan: @ConnorFranta, не кричи, у меня болит голова, Лос-Анджелес слишком громкий для моего похмелья.

@ConnorFranta: @troyesivan, так как в этот раз мы оба здесь, не хочешь, чтобы я захватил кофе и вылечил твою головную боль?

@troyesivan: @ConnorFranta, кофе сейчас звучит как рай.

*

Коннор Франта: так что, ты хочешь встретиться?

Трой Сиван: только если у тебя есть время, тогда да, пожалуйста.

Коннор Франта: есть кафе рядом с твоим отелем, нужно идти вниз по улице и повернуть налево на первом углу. Встретимся там через двадцать минут?

Трой Сиван: я в пути.

*

Трой заблокировал телефон и медленно сел. Свет проникал сквозь наполовину закрытые жалюзи на окне, и это заставило его щуриться, потому что слишком яркий свет стучал глубоко в его голове. После того, как он вчера выиграл, Тайлер взял его в праздничный рейс по самым лучшим клубам Лос-Анджелеса и к тому времени, как он, спотыкаясь, вернулся в свой номер, он был гораздо сильнее пьян, чем просто навеселе, каким он собирался стать в начале.

Со стоном, он скатился с кровати и схватил первые попавшиеся ему под руку джинсы с чёрной рубашкой, натянул их на себя и отправился в ванную. Он попытался сделать так, чтобы воронье гнездо из кудрей на его голове выглядело более-менее приемлемым, но быстро сдался, натянув вместо этого серую бини. Он почистил зубы, надел конверсы и вышел за дверь.

Только когда он стоял в лифте, его осенило. Менее чем через десять минут он собирался встретиться с Коннором Франтой. Парнем, которым он был одержим даже до того, как он подписал свой первый контракт, тем, кто снялся в некоторых крупнейших голливудских фильмах и завоевал два Оскара в возрасте двадцати трёх лет, тем, кто сделал каминг-аут в прошлом году и теперь был основателем одной из крупнейших организаций по поддержке ЛГБТ+ сообщества вместе с Тайлером Окли.

Также он был одним из тех, с кем Трой флиртовал, по крайней мере, последние два года, сводя своих поклонников с ума подшучиваниями в Твиттере, оставляя комментарии друг другу в Инстаграме и постоянно используя уменьшительно-ласкательные имена на интервью. Но, не смотря на все теории шипперов (которых было достаточно много) и тот факт, что они были общими друзьями через Тайлера, они практически никогда не встречались раньше, потому что каждый раз, когда Трой был в Лос-Анджелесе, Коннор был на съёмках или на раскрутке фильма, и оба раза, когда Коннора был в Австралии, Трой находился в Англии, навещая Зои и других своих друзей.

Трой покинул отель и начал идти в ту сторону, где должно было находится кафе, тщательно следуя указаниям Коннора. Он держал голову опущенной и нервно закусил нижнюю губу. Он не знал, что Коннор думал о нём. Трой знал, что Коннор был поклонником его музыки с самого начала, зная это из-за их первого взаимодействия, которое произошло когда Коннор написал о первом EP Троя, и актёр восторженно продолжал писать твиты каждый раз, когда Трой выпускал что-то новое и, когда у него вышел альбом, Коннор писал ни о чём целую неделю.

Но, прежде чем он мог начать беспокоится о том, что Коннор может подумать о нём, когда они наконец встретятся после двух лет ежедневных разговоров в Твиттере, он прибыл в (кажется) нужное кафе.

Колокольчик радостно зазвенел, когда он толкнул дверь, открывая себе вид на уютную комнату, заполненную диванчиками и креслами и фотографиями различных мест во всём мире, висящими на стенах.

Он заметил Коннора, сидящего у столика возле окна, кофе уже стоял перед ним. Он услышал звук колокольчика, и Трой наблюдал за тем, как лицо Коннора начало светиться, когда он заметил Троя, а похожая улыбка расцвела на его губах. Коннор пересёк комнату и стоял прямо перед ним. Трой не знал, кто приблизился первым, но они вдруг обнялись, прижимаясь друг к другу слишком крепко. Трой уткнулся лицом в изгиб шеи Коннора, вдыхая запах кофе, мяты и чего-то травяного.

Они были сбиты с толку первое время, просто широко улыбаясь, но Коннор тихо заговорил:

— Привет.

Трой захихикал, затаив дыхание, не обращая внимания на то, как что-то внутри перевернулось, услышав голос Коннора вживую.

— Привет.

Они стояли так до тех пор, пока кто-то рядом не прокашлялся.

— Коннор, дорогой, я люблю тебя так сильно, как только можно, но не могли бы вы отойти, вы блокируете дверь.

Они отпрыгнули друг от друга из-за неожиданно раздавшегося голоса и направили свои взгляды на пожилую женщину за прилавком. Щёки Коннора вмиг покраснели.

— Да. Хорошо. Простите, миссис Джонсон. Итак, ты хочешь кофе? — Трой прикусил губу и кивнул, а Коннор повернулся к хозяйке заведения. — Большой кофе для него, пожалуйста.

В то время как женщина варила что-то, что пахло как самый лучший кофе во всём мире, Трой переместился к прилавку, чтобы заплатить за него, но это мгновение Коннор остановил его.

— Позволь мне заплатить.

— Серьёзно?

— Конечно. Давай просто допустим, что это свидание, — Трой почувствовал, как его собственное лицо краснеет.

— Хорошо, но что будет потом?

— Только если ты захочешь, чтобы это продолжалось…

Коннор замолчал, по-видимому, не зная, что он должен сказать, но Трой широко улыбнулся.

— Мне это нравится.

— В самом деле?

Трой быстро поцеловал его в щёку.

— В самом деле.

Женщина поставила кружку на прилавок, и Коннор зажал несколько монет в её руке, а затем отдал чашку Трою, и они переместились туда, где он сидел до этого.

*

Следующий час пролетел в мгновение секунды. Они разговаривали обо всём и ни о чём, Коннор рассказывал о своей любви к фотографированию, а Трой о написании песен и мыслях о переезде в Лос-Анджелес. Когда их кружки стали пустыми, они покинули кафе и прогулялись по близлежайшему парку в уютном молчании, их плечи сталкивались вместе каждое мгновение сейчас и позже, пока Коннор не взял Троя за руку. Трой почувствовал, что краснеет, и он опустил взгляд на свои ноги, а небольшая улыбка заиграла на его губах. Именно тогда он заметил, что головная боль, которая была у него после сна, исчезла уже давно, и вылечить её мог только лишь Коннор из всех существующих на свете людей.

Они провели ещё немного времени, гуляя, а потом остановились под деревом, чтобы сделать селфи для Инстаграма Троя, которое тот прокомментировал смайликами листьев и сердечек, а потом, когда они сидели на скамейке перед маленьким озером, и Коннору удалось убедить Троя снять шапочку и показать беспорядочно лежащие кудри, он сделал фото их двоих хихикающих для своего Инстаграма, которое он подписал одной из слащавых строчек из песен Троя.

Как только он отключил телефон, Трой позволил голове Коннора упасть на его плечо, закрыв глаза и наслаждаясь лучами солнца, падающими на лицо. Трой ощутил, как другой мальчик обнял его, и он почувствовал, как тает из-за теперь почти знакомого тепла.

Коннор, казалось, думал о чём-то похожем, потому что он пробормотал:

— Знаешь, я так рад, что написал тебе сегодня утром, — уголки губ Троя дёрнулись вверх, и он ответил:

— А я рад, что ты написал мне твит несколько лет назад. И что ты продолжаешь делать это.

Он взглянул на Коннора сквозь опущенные ресницы и увидел, что тот тоже взглянул на него. Они оставались в таком положении несколько мгновений, до того момента, как Трой не переместил руку на шею Коннора и не потянул его вниз, чтобы столкнуться с его губами.

Это длилось всего пару секунд, и они находились в не совсе удобном положении, но если бы у Троя спросили, это был самый лучший поцелуй, который у него когда-либо был, и его превзошёл только тот, который был сразу же за этим, и следующий, и следующий.

После бесчисленного количества поцелуев он понял, что, может быть, поцелуи Коннора были просто непревзойдёнными, так что он позволил себе не останавливатьс.

Трой не нал, как долго они сидели там, прижимаясь губами друг к другу вновь и вновь, пока они не затихли на несколько лёгких поцелуев, а затем и вовсе не остановились, соприкасаясь лбами и широко улыбаясь.

Коннор был тем, кто нарушил молчание.

— Так…

— Будешь моим бойфрендом? — выпалил Трой, прежде чем он мог обдумать свои слова, но улыбки на лице Коннора было достаточно, чтобы ответить, и до того, как Трой понял это, они вновь начали целоваться, запутываясь руками в волосах друг друга. Они целовались до тех пор, пока Коннор не начал хихикать.

— Что?

— Только представь себе, что будет, если мы выложим фотографию, на которой целуемся.

Трой фыркнул и ответил:

— Боже, нет. Но мы могли бы твитнуть что-нибудь…?

Коннор громко рассмеялся, а затем схватил Троя, чтобы поцеловать его ещё раз.

— Ты удивительный.

*

@ConnorFranta: Никогда бы не подумал, что придёт день, когда я назову @troyesivan своим парнем.

@troyesivan: @ConnorFranta, представь себе, как стоит чувствовать себя, когда ваша звёздная влюблённость приглашает тебя на свидание. Я всё ещё улыбаюсь, как идиот (кроме того, мои волосы в беспорядке из-за тебя, спасибо).

@ConnorFranta: @troyesivan, это было честью, испортить твою причёску (кроме того, прошу, оставь её так, ты выглядишь мило с ней) 

@troyesivan: @ConnorFranta, авв, спасибо, малыш, ты лучший хх


End file.
